This invention relates to a one-piece fastener formed of plastic.
Conventionally, as a means to fix various parts easily and solidly to a body side, many one-piece fasteners formed of plastic are employed.
Generally, with respect to a fastener of these kinds, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, a leg 2 is projected from a base member 1, and from the top of which, an elastic deformable anchor type elastic engaging portion 3 as in FIG. 17 and umbrella type elastic engaging portion 4 as in FIG. 18 are projected. When these elastic engaging portions 3 and 4 are forcely inseted into a hole W1 provided in a fitting part W and a fixing hole T1 provided in a body T, it is fixed and impossible to slip off owing to the elastic restitution force of the elastic engaging portions 3 and 4.
However, certain parts such as a finish plate, a kick plate and a cowl top grille of automotive vehicles for example must be reattached after removal from a car body to which they were once fixed, in order to exchange or to repair the inner parts.
Accordingly, as is apparent from FIGS. 17 and 18, it was difficult when the conventional fastener was once fixed remove it from the external side, and if it was drawn out forcibly, the fastener was damaged and impossible to reuse.
And when the conventional fastener is drawn out from the hole T1 of the body T, it is also detached from the hole W1 of the fitting part W, the fitting part W and fastener are separated, which often leads to the loss of the fastener (as it is small).